


Art for ‘I Know a Place’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for Whelvenwings’ DCBB story ‘I Know a Place’
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Art for ‘I Know a Place’

A big thank you to the mods for organizing this awesome challenge<3

The last story I claimed for [DCBB](https://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com/) 2019 turned out to belong to [Whelvenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings) who’s one of my favorite writers. I was drawn in by the description of behemoth buildings and rooftop forests and the story is every bit as lovely as the summary indicated. Be sure to read the beautiful story, ‘[**I Know a Place**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427963/chapters/51055981)’ that inspired these pieces.

I had done some rough sketches ages ago, but got caught up in Inktober and didn’t finish these until beginning of November. Coming straight out of inking every single day left me wanting to do something completely different. I’d already had the thought of doing a watercolor feel for the illustrations and I decided to go with that and make them very painterly. I’m really happy with the results even if it’s far from my usual style.

As always, done in Procreate 

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcbb19wwikap) | Masterpost 

Underlight 

View

Rooftop forest

For more of spn fan art and my art visit me on tumblr 

[missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/) | [aceriee-art](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
